


Пуля в подарок

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Латинские буквы при соединении двух существующих только для чужих глаз парных колец складывались в смешное «Навечно».





	Пуля в подарок

 

     Она любила в нём деньги, причём деньги немалые. Он никогда не платил ей, но тратиться позволял в своё удовольствие: сколько ей было нужно — или просто сколько хотела — столько она и вольна была взять.  
      Она была далеко не первой из женщин, что любили в нём деньги, но на предложение за что-либо заплатить оскорблялась так, словно эти самые деньги никогда и не были ей нужны или ею желанны.  
      Такие, как она, часто становились красивыми игрушками, к которым имели глупость привязаться и которых порой использовали против потерявших уважение или бдительность людей. Таких, как она, в мире было принято называть единственным слабым местом вроде бы несгибаемого человека.  
  
      Её привёл Шамал, представил каким-то не играющим роли иностранным именем и оставил на произвол судьбы в его руках. Тогда ему показалось, что это плохая шутка… Ну и что глаза у неё красивые. Хотя чуть позже казаться последнее ему перестало — глаза как глаза. Он бы даже назвал её человеком самым посредственным, если бы не её умение себя держать и за не сильно яркой внешностью хранить настоящий талант.  
      Она стала его слабым местом на людях. Он приобнимал её, а она целовала его в щёку — игра на публику за деньги, которые он ей не платил, но которые она тратила каждый раз, как того желала.  
      Она шла с ним туда, где с его приходом умирали люди, а потом уходила оттуда со скорбью или ужасом на лице, чтобы на следующий день приложить к уху экран мобильного с изображением каких-нибудь несомненно дорогих серёжек и спросить, идёт ли ей будущая покупка. Он обычно разве что пожимал плечами: он не ценил и не оценивал её внешность, ему никогда не было дела до её одежды, причёски или макияжа — ему нужен был лишь её талант становиться его слабостью на людях. Талант, потому что самому ему почти ничего не нужно было делать в дополнение. Её игры хватало с лихвой на двоих.  
      А ещё она часто знала тех или иных людей, с которым им приходилось иметь дело; она знала, что говорить и когда молчать; знала, к кому нужно приходить пунктуально вовремя, а к кому можно и даже нужно якобы случайно опоздать, чтобы привлечь этим самым опозданием внимание. Иногда они и вовсе приходили порознь, а после, разыскав друг друга, знакомили с теми, кого уже приметили и заговорили по отдельности. А бывало, она и подавно исчезала, вроде бы всего минуту назад стоявши по левую руку, и он принимал это как должное, потому что знал: правила её игры даже если и известны только ей, но рассчитаны всегда на обоих… Ему зачастую и не нужно было знать больше лица и дальнейшей судьбы того человека, ради которого он приходил.  
      Однообразности не было, но гладкость происходящего порой утомляла. Прямое же взаимодействие им и подавно было почти чуждо, потому что «их» как таковых вне чужих глаз и не существовало. Они спали в одной постели, когда знали, что за ними могли следить, но то был неспокойный для него сон, потому что нахождения рядом кого бы то ни было в единственный миг его беззащитности он считал противоестественным. Они могли быть — казаться — возлюбленными или любовниками, но это были лишь её талант и его деньги.  
      Однажды она опоздала так сильно, что он почти усомнился в её приходе — быть может, она и не собиралась появляться вообще — но она всё же пришла. Появилась перед его глазами, аккурат когда он начал оглядываться по сторонам и слегка невпопад отвечать на чужое любопытство краткими фразами о том, что он ждёт… Что же он тогда сказал, чтобы обозначить её? В памяти то милосердно не отложилось.  
      Её вёл под руку Шамал: сжимал её пальцы в своих крепче положенного для простого сопровождения, что-то с улыбкой говорил ей на непонятом языке, незнакомо безынтересно поглядывал на других женщин вокруг… Она смеялась его словам и его шуткам, что-то полушёпотом повествовала в ответ и, кажется, никуда не спешила, будучи готовой провести в компании Шамала весь вечер; и тот, судя по всему, был совсем не против, если не сказать, что сам мог являться вдохновителем.  
      Увидев его, Шамал кратко кивнул в знак приветствия и протянул в его сторону свою руку с чужой, словно бы вновь передавая приведённого с собой человека ему — прямо как в первый раз… Однако жест всё же вышел каким-то странным или же просто показался таковым из-за пристальных взглядов вокруг. Она с лёгким круговым движением поинтересовалась, идёт ли ей новый наряд, и он, почему-то до сих пор держа в памяти жест Шамала, с провоцирующей улыбкой ответил, что без какого-либо наряда ей всё равно будет лучше. Она рассмеялась и, обняв его, в игре смущения спрятала лицо у него на плече, а после, отнимая голову и привычно касаясь губами его щеки, едва различимо шепнула, что на отсутствие на ней наряда ему и всех денег мира не хватит. Он бы мог принять это за вызов, если бы не знал, что это было именно утверждение.  
      У Шамала было перед ним то преимущество, что Шамал знал о ней если не всё, то точно хоть что-нибудь, что выходило за пределы игры.  
      Во время игры она любила то, что им было выгодно. Во время игры она одевалась и говорила так, как требовал то случай. Во время игры она была той, кто ему нужен, и лишь чуть-чуть собой, что выражалось преимущественно в деньгах… И иногда во встречах с Шамалом.  
      Шамал всегда появлялся внезапно, находя их где угодно и когда угодно — и это «где» и «когда» всегда зависели от желания и удобства самого Шамала — но её внимание не рассеивалось на двоих, а просто в один миг переводилось на нового и одновременно куда более желанного для общения человека. Они пили или выпивали с закуской, принесённой Шамалом на свой вкус, и говорили на своём общем языке, неясно, специально, чтобы их не поняли, или просто по привычке. Шамал рассказывал, шутил, смеялся; Шамал иногда невесомо целовал её пальцы; Шамал был похож на самого себя, ухаживающего за очередной женщиной, и одновременно словно бы не видел в ней женщины вообще. Быть может, из-за значительной разницы в возрасте, хотя раньше ему подобное вроде бы никогда не мешало.  
      А потом Шамал уходил вместе со своими несомненными преимуществами, и все карты вновь оказывались в его руках — все бесполезные козыри, неспособные перекрыть джокера, приносимого и уносимого Шамалом с собой.  
      Однажды он решил спросить, кто же для неё Шамал и как вообще стоит рассматривать их общение, и получил ответ, который запомнился на всю жизнь и забылся уже через час: «Шамал — не больше того, кем мог бы стать»…  
      И он этим ответом оказался неожиданно доволен.  
  
      ММ принесла на неё целую гору бумаг: что-то раздобыла сама, а что-то потребовала у общей их бывшей знакомой, хотя к последней точно обратилась без особого желания. Он сам и подавно старался держатся подальше от того прошлого, в котором многое пытались решить за него — точнее даже, в котором за него многое решили, но он, к счастью, за всё так или иначе расплатился, где-то ответным злом, а где-то относительно нейтрально… И, как уже давно повелось, заплатил отвлекшейся ради него от своих личных дел ММ, неожиданно приходя к мысли, что надобность в передаче денег показалась ему словно бы неправильной.  
      Бесполезное имя, бессмысленные даты, прочерк в графе отца, работавшая с сфере эскорт-услуг мать, ненужные адреса и номера… И много фотографий, среди которых он нашёл совсем новую с собой же. Эту самую фотографию он этим же вечером показал ей, и она, скептически фыркнув, предложила фотографию сжечь.  
      Это был один из немногих вечеров, который они провели вместе не на людях и без игры: молча, изредка обмениваясь взглядами, наблюдая за тем, как горит бумага — один лист за другим, пока от хранящейся на ней истории жизни не осталось ни следа…  
      Той ночью у него долго чесались пальцы; он тёр их и тёр, смутно догадываясь, что тому причиной, но не желая признавать того ни на миг. Просто следом за не имевшим смысла поиском чужого прошлого предсказуемо приподняло голову из тумана собственное — то, в котором руки в крови, в котором кожа горела далеко не от огня, в котором… В котором давно не было нужды, да память всё не отпускала. Чтобы отвлечься, он катал по кофейному столику снятое с пальца кольцо, единственное, которое со времён окончания всё равно что символичного прошлого теперь носил. Сплошная дуга с частью какого-то слова или какой-то фразы на латыни; кажется, прочесть написанное можно было, только соединив со вторым кольцом из пары, которое носила она. Она, собственно, эти кольца и купила, оставляя одно себе и отдавая второе ему — ещё одна мелкая деталь игры, хоть и используемая лишь рядом с какими-то определёнными людьми. Те люди любили подлавливать других на глупых сентиментальностях, чувствовали благодаря этому своё превосходство и из-за этого в момент слепли и глохли.  
      …У него было и другое кольцо: немного грубой ручной работы перстень с какой-то крашеной синей стекляшкой. Такие за бесценок покупают детям, чтобы нежалко было потерять. Когда она принесла и вручила ему этот всё равно что игрушечный перстень, он долго смеялся и зачем-то принялся сравнивать тот с уже не полагающимся ему драгоценным кольцом атрибута — и пришёл к выводу, что та величественная реликвия несомненно проигрывает, даруя вместе с силой и властью ещё и невидимый ошейник. На пальце носить сделанный ею странный подарок он отказался, но и выкинуть его иронично не поднялась рука; перстень висел на толстой цепочке под одеждой, и любой любопытствующий вместо него видел лишённую изящества и ценности зодиакальную подвеску. Уже много позже он случайно узнал, что подобные грубоватые перстни с различными вставками она делала собственными руками, просто убивая время и впоследствии раздаривая их случайным людям или детям. Он интереса ради попытался найти подобный подарок у Шамала — на пальце, цепочке, брелке ключей или мобильного — но так и не заметил ничего похожего.  
      Он предсказуемо забыл половинчатое кольцо с нечитаемой латинской надписью на кофейном столике, а наутро обнаружил рядом с ним и второе; они не имели особой ценности и вместе, а поодиночке и подавно превращались в бессмысленные безделушки, лишившись своей даже призрачной значимости.  
      Латинские буквы при соединении двух существующих только для чужих глаз парных колец складывались в смешное «Навечно».  
  
      Когда она была рядом, ему не нужно было тратить время на вычисление своих недоброжелателей — те рано или поздно до глупости смело показывались сами. Некоторые шли прямо в лоб, и поход их либо был очень короток, либо превращался в бесконечное скитание в тумане. Другие предпочитали обходные пути: несли всякую чепуху, считаемую угрозами, и предлагали угадать, где находилась его неизменная спутница и сколько ей осталось жить, если он не сдастся или — вот умора! — не пойдёт на компромисс. Слова «компромисс» он не знал в принципе, а если и знал когда-то в прошлом, то избавился даже от воспоминаний о нём; равно как не знал и слова «пощада», когда речь шла о до смеха возмутительной наглости. А спутница… Где бы она ни была, она обычно неплохо справлялась самостоятельно.  
      О силе подвластного ей атрибута она держала его в неведении вплоть до четвёртого покушения. В первые две рваные и неподготовленные, как следует, отчаянные попытки ей вполне хватило эффекта неожиданности и собственных сил. В третий раз в ход пошёл неприятно знакомый динамит; краткого пожимания плечами и упоминания Шамала было достаточно, чтобы всё объяснить — в конце концов, Шамал не предложил бы её, не будучи уверенным, что она со всем справится и за себя постоит — и больше они к той теме не возвращались.  
      Однако в четвёртый раз её додумались связать и, догадываясь, похоже, что шансы на однозначную победу куда меньше, чем злобы и желания поквитаться, решили поглумиться. До насилия не дошло, хотя её порванная одежда недвузначно намекала на попытку. И одного удара в живот для большей сговорчивости хватило, чтобы посмевший замахнуться во второй раз человек перестал быть частью истории. Она была измотана и еле стояла на ногах, когда он приехал забрать её, и свалилась с лихорадкой сразу же, как они добрались до номера ближайшей гостиницы. На следующий день она дрожащими руками набирала номер Шамала — что было редкостью, обычно она лишь отвечала на его звонки — а ещё через сутки Шамал был уже у них… Из всех подслушанных слов удалось сложить разве что образную картину: Шамал почему-то запрещал ей использовать атрибут на полную силу, что она и сделала накануне, а также просил обязательно вновь связаться с ним, если это вдруг случится повторно. И передал ей что-то, отдалённо напоминающее пробуждающие Пламя пилюли, видимо, чтобы избежать пробуждения рывком напрямую. А потом они оба, словно бы опомнившись, резко перешли на свой общий язык, так что следить за беседой стало бессмысленно.  
      Как ни странно, Шамал в тот день разговаривал только с ней; ему Шамал не сказал ни слова, лишь снова кратко кивнул вместо приветствия и словно бы не счёл нужным одаривать даже этим жестом на прощание. Она впервые поцеловала Шамала в щёку, в знак благодарности за помощь, и тот в ответ, как-то болезненно улыбнувшись, погладил её по голове…  
  
      Он уже видел схожий принцип использования атрибута, когда заряженные им предметы, будучи кинутыми, образовывали поле Пламени, способное как защищать, так и атаковать. Вроде бы чем-то подобным когда-то давно, в несвершившемся будущем, неплохо отделали молодых пришельцев из прошлого. Шанс на то, что принцип был позаимствован именно у того человека, был невысок, но и не нулевым, но проверять догадку совсем не хотелось, оно было ни к чему.  
      У неё атрибут и способ были такими же, вот только… Пламя было слабым — словно бы побочным — такое вряд ли способно защитить что-нибудь, кроме своего непосредственного хозяина. Максимум, на который она была способна, и то с возможной опасной отдачей, это заранее заготовленный удар по площади; и раз массивные проводники было неудобно или просто нереально постоянно носить с собой, она наловчилась использовать подручные мелочи, преимущественно монеты. В монеты вкладывался заряд атрибута, и тот впоследствии либо тянулся к такому же очагу, либо, продержавшись какое-то время, истлевал — иногда истлевал так быстро, что и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а иногда держался пару-тройку секунд, служа всё равно что маяком.  
      А ещё этим самым «маяком», как выяснилось, она могла защитить жизнь не только свою, но и чужую, хотя он этого ни в первый, ни во все последующие разы не оценил по достоинству.  
      Собственно, в первый раз он даже и не понял, что именно произошло. Он знал, под чьей защитой находился человек, жизнь которого уже была в его руках, но отказываться не собирался из принципа; с этой защитой его давно ничего не связывало, он давно оборвал даже все косвенные нити — во благо себе самому или той, что осталась там? — да к тому же, за всё расплатился… А значит, они были почти на равных, разве что с той оговоркой, что отлично друг друга знали и неплохо догадывались, что друг от друга ожидать. Собственно, ожидаемое он получил: смерть обошла того, кому предназначалась, и перекинулась на него, причём сразу в двойном размере — знакомая сталь на рёбрах отдала чем-то вроде ностальгии, а вот о безликом снайпере он узнал совсем нескоро и всё равно что случайно, а тогда обратил внимание лишь на заряженную грозовым атрибутом монету, мелькнувшую рядом с головой и заставившую старого врага отпрянуть назад, опасаясь неожиданного подкрепления. С его стороны это выглядело так, словно она решила встрять в его поединок…  
      …Он никогда не поднимал на неё руку, но в тот вечер тряхнул её так, что мотнувшаяся назад голова ударилась затылком о стену, а на запястье и шее долгие два дня виднелись отпечатки пальцев. Она, собственно, не сказала на эту тему ни слова, а шейный платок и широкий обруч браслета смотрелись на ней достаточно эффектно, чтобы никто не стал и задумываться о причинах их ношения. Как-то между делом подумалось, что сказал бы на это Шамал, но эта мысль в голове не задержалась дольше, чем на пару минут. Да и какое ему дело до Шамала, а Шамалу — до него, если они при личных встречах до сих пор даже словом не обмолвились?  
      О снайпере, собственно, он узнал тоже не от Шамала; просто однажды он вскрыл неожиданно пришедшее на её имя письмо, каковых ни разу ещё не бывало, и прочёл краткое «Учитель сказал, что пулю ты можешь оставить на память». Пуля, застрявшая в центре монеты, произвела впечатление, но и вызвала раздражение. Интересно, сколько ещё таких же безликих и безымянных людей он мог не учесть из-за прячущего их на всегда безопасном расстоянии оптического прицела? И каким образом их умудрялась учитывать она?  
      Какое-то время всё шло вновь по-старому — незамеченно — а потом, после вскрытого и вновь запечатанного обратно письма, его уже предупредила о готовящемся покушении ММ. Он старался не задаваться вопросом, почему со временем покушения на неё прекратились и именно на неё больше не направляли удара; ММ подозревала, что её считали находящейся рядом с ним против воли, мало ли, какими неправдами он заставлял её всегда быть подле себя… Те, кто совсем не знал его, могли верить в игру, но те, кто приходил к нему, как враг, неплохо представляли, на что он способен, и предполагали сразу худшее — наверное, это самое худшее разочаровывало бы их куда меньше, чем знание напоследок, что всё решали банальные деньги.  
      Она потащила его в огромный парк, сославшись на надобность показаться на глаза человеку, который мог обеспечить им вход в нужный дом — показаться и по возможности познакомиться — ведь входить по приглашению всегда было удобнее и легче, по крайней мере, если не хотелось намеренно привлечь к себе внимание как к лишнему гостю и этим самым привлечением внимания его одновременно от чего-нибудь отвлечь. Погода выдалась на удивление холодной, и у него быстро начали мёрзнуть руки; было бы проще, носи он по старой памяти перчатки, но она вечно его одёргивала и вопросами, как можно таскать их постоянно и особенно в жару, от перчаток почти отучила… Настроение портилось, да и доклад ММ не давал покоя — если покушение готовилось, то в парке он превращался в удобную мишень, просматриваемую чуть ли не с каждой крыши, зависимо от положения, а на все крыши троих не растерявших с годами верности помощников не хватит. Ну или двоих, не растерявших верности, и одной, никогда не отказывающейся от его денег ещё с самой первой встречи.  
      Нужного человека они нашли быстро и подкинули одной из выгуливаемых им собак бумажник с её именной карточкой. Ту уже вскоре вернули, извинившись за ни в чём неповинное животное и в знак этого самого извинения предоставив именную карточку свою… Ещё пара случайных встреч, и этот человек даже не заметит, как приведёт за собой смерть именно туда, куда смерти будет нужно. А после она указала на ближайшую скамью, предложив небольшой отдых; именно это внезапное предложение на фоне всех былых желаний разойтись сразу же и навело на мысль, что дело нечисто. Садясь, он увлёк её следом за собой — к себе на колени и обнимая так, чтобы не смогла просто так подняться. Возможно, будь это игрой для чужих глаз, в неё могли бы и поверить. Возможно, проходящие мимо случайные свидетели даже верили, им ведь вообще невдомёк, кто перед ними, в каких на самом деле отношениях и с каким удивлением в глазах смотрит она на него, не понимая порыва и просто лишних действий. С её стороны это выходило за рамки игры, с его — задавало игру новую, но исключительно на его условиях; особых причин тому не было, если только не считать таковыми накопившееся раздражение и, как ни странно, слишком затянувшееся молчание. «Их» никогда не существовало, но даже с эскортом обычно можно было о чём-то поговорить вне людского внимания, а она кем-то подобной и была, если закрывать глаза на детали.  
      Поцеловал он её сам тоже впервые — обычно это была исключительно её инициатива и никогда в губы — и удивление в её глазах сменилось на смесь ужаса и ещё чего-то, не рассмотренного из-за резкого отстранения. Когда именно она успела вытащить из его кармана кошелёк, которым помахала перед его лицом, умудрившись даже слишком легко подняться с его колен, так и осталось для него загадкой, хотя залезть во внутренний карман куртки, не вызвав подозрений, нужно было ещё постараться; либо она помимо своего основного таланта имела ещё и очень ловкие руки, либо он сам слишком отвлёкся на собственную провокацию… Сообщение от ММ настигло его врасплох через пару мгновений после рассмешившего банкротства — рассмешившего именно ММ, которая не постеснялась поинтересоваться, стоит ей заранее обижать за отсутствие оплаты или у него ещё есть шанс исправиться, даже оставшись без наличных и точно хранимых в кошельке карточек.  
      Запоздалый вопрос, могла ли его неизменная спутница узнать, что опасность миновала, из-за чего и исчезла впоследствии на весь день и вечер, так и остался незаданным.  
  
      Перехваченную им пулю, рассекретившую нечто, до сих пор не до конца понятое, она отдала ему, сказав, что это в подарок и, вероятно, на память; если, конечно, память его не исключительно избирательная, где ей впоследствии места не найдётся, как и многим другим считаемым неважными эпизодам прошлого. Неважного в его прошлом всегда было ужасно мало — иначе он не был бы самим собой — но второго странного подарка от неё он принимать не собирался.  
      Пуля утонула в реке. Примерно то же самое случилось с попыткой любопытства ради выучить язык, на котором обычно велись разговоры с Шамалом. Но зато язык наконец-то удалось опознать — эускера. Кто-то из них двоих — скорее всего, Шамал — имел слишком много свободного времени или просто непревзойдённый талант к языкам, раз мог подстроиться под второго, для которого этот адский язык был родным… Или несказанную упёртость ради поддержания ни для кого не понятной беседы.  
      Как, например, в тот раз, уже после парка и ещё нескольких смертей. Она обернулась в его сторону после какого-то вопроса Шамала с таким удивлением, что незнание невозможного для изучения языка вдруг стало поперёк горла, как и её последующий смех буквально задушил уточняющий вопрос. Смеяться над ним — или чем-то, с ним связанным — до сих пор не смел никто, даже она, причём ещё и вне игры.  
      В тот вечер, кажется, он впервые кому-то простил подобную вольность и наглость, исключительно потому что совсем не хотел знать подробности разговора, в который неожиданно затесалось его имя. ММ сообщила, что эускера — не проблема, она могла найти людей, его знающих, хоть и не стремилась вновь поднимать из южных земель Франции что-либо связанное с тем прошлым, где они остались, но он отказался; храня сотни секретов, он мог позволить кому-нибудь иметь хотя бы один. Хотя одно единственное слово он всё-таки решил уточнить — то самое, которым она иногда, один раз из десяти, называла Шамала, когда представляла его другим людям. «Aitak». Конечный суффикс добавлял принадлежность, тогда как «aita» означало «отец».  
      Наверное, это если и было правдой, то весьма спорной, потому что Шамал, с её собственных слов, был «не больше того, кем мог бы стать». Скорее всего, в пустой графе отца могло быть имя едва ли не любого человека, которому её мать была эскортом, если говорить о ней грубо или звучной сплетней… Если это вообще был кто-нибудь из клиентов.  
      …С той же неприятной не-убеждённостью он мог сказать, что его самого на доставшуюся участь когда-то обрекли собственные родители — это было бы такой же спорной правдой, как и просто жестокой догадкой.  
      К тому моменту, как это случилось, узналось ещё кое-что, о чём он давно перестал думать. Время, в течение которого он мог использовать её талант, не оговаривалось и вроде бы не ограничивалось, но он всё же сумел узнать, что у неё почти всё готово для того, чтобы в один миг перестать существовать для мира. И помочь ей в этом исчезновении собирался не один только Шамал, но и одно маленькое улыбчивое «Небо», которому почему-то всегда было дело до чужих судеб, раз уж не получалось полностью управлять собственной. И дальше имени этой помощницы он не полез, потому что оттуда было недалеко и до «Неба» собственного, хоть и давно бывшего — там его не ждали и увидеть рады точно не были бы, обойдясь однажды кратким молчаливым прощанием, требовательно протянутой рукой, до которой всё равно не долетело кинутое через комнату кольцо атрибута, и расслышанным уже на периферии более никем не применяемым к нему суффиксом.  
      Время, в течение которого он мог использовать её талант, похоже, медленно походило к концу. Это, конечно, не значило, что без неё он не справится — он справлялся без неё и до её появления — но даже несмотря на то, что никогда не платил ей в истинном значении этого слова, он считал, что получил право распоряжаться тем, что она могла или не могла делать. Например, она могла быть свободна и вольна решать за себя, но в том пределе видимости, где он мог, того пожелав, дотянуться до неё рукой…  
      А однажды она спросила, считает ли он, что купил вместе с их игрой её саму. Он не стал тогда лукавить или шутить, в том не было ни нужды, ни смысла; он отлично знал, что это было не так, что ему не хватило бы на это и всех денег мира, потому что невозможно купить человека, чтобы он стал только твоим. Можно купить — или, что проще, подчинить — его силу, его талант, его время, но не судьбу целиком… А если рискнёшь попытаться, то плюсом к неудачной попытке получишь утешительный подарок в виде пули, чаще всего — в затылок.  
      Он знал это не понаслышке, некоторые люди ведь преследовали его до сих пор, осторожно учась на ошибках чужих.  
      Он попросил ММ отслеживать её возможное будущее, а на вопрос, не хочет ли сделать это будущее и своим тоже, неопределённо пожал плечами. ММ рассмеялась и, забрав плату наперёд, простилась на неизвестное время.  
      Когда это самое время начало подходить к концу, в городском центральном парке обнаружили труп и чью-то полусожжённую именную карточку рядом с ним. Смерть — далеко не единственный способ уничтожить человека, особенно если его имя добавлялось к числу жертв в самый последний момент.  
      Она, по всем признакам, не была намерена предупреждать его о своём близящемся исчезновении заранее. Скорее всего, она собиралась просто поставить его перед фактом, что в тот самый миг, когда будет заведён разговор, «они» перестанут существовать даже на людях, а её талант вновь станет лишь её собственным… Талант, который он уже привык считать принадлежащим исключительно ему.  
      Некоторые люди умели учиться на чужих ошибках; он сам, как выяснилось, не очень хорошо учился даже на собственных. Особенно когда дело касалось людей, чьи судьбы и жизни ему не принадлежали, но почему-то становились нужны. Зачем — совсем другой вопрос, который его не сильно волновал, как и вопрос о том, чем именно придётся за это платить. Да и какой смысл задумываться о причинах или последствиях, когда есть «здесь» и «сейчас»? Когда-то раньше его планы имели свойство нарушаться или срываться, даже если на пути их достижения возникал всего лишь несуразный парнишка, не знавший настоящей крови, но имевший глупое и бесполезно-доброе сердце.  
  
      Когда он поцеловал её во второй раз, она ударила его в ответ Пламенем. Не сказать чтобы во всю силу — там не набралось бы и трети, такой заряд грозового атрибута с лёгкостью выдержал бы даже некогда плаксивый мальчишка в смешном костюме… Но ему хватило, как хватило бы, наверное, почти любому, подобному ему. Просто глупая закономерность, которую не так просто обойти; один определённый Призрачный Рыцарь, чей меч был не слабее миражей, — скорее исключение, чем пример для подражания.  
      Она, как ни странно, не воспользовалась выпавшими драгоценными минутами, чтобы просто уйти. Она дождалась, пока он полностью опомнится, и попросила прощения за способный реально навредить удар; она, честно, не хотела, всё вышло само собой от неожиданности и немного испуга — наверное, на фоне всего того, что уже происходило с ней по его вине, вдруг просто возникать перед глазами из тени, пусть даже это их общая гостиничная комната, было, и правда, не самой лучшей идеей… Однако за извинениями последовало то, что ожидалось уже примерно неделю.  
      Она уходила. Без заблаговременного предупреждения, без намерения встретиться или даже просто как-то связаться вновь. Они не заключали никакого договора, и вот это негласное сотрудничество можно было назвать оконченным. Он, если понадобится, всегда сможет найти себе новую слабость для чужих глаз — быть может, найдёт даже лучше, особенно если искать будет сам, а не просто примет из чужих рук кого-то, у кого было время и кому нужны были деньги.  
      Она сняла с пальца не имеющую ценности половину парных колец и положила её на стол, а после, с улыбкой пожелав удачи, вышла за дверь. Он не стал останавливать и не пошёл следом, у него была знающая все нужные имена и адреса ММ…  
  
      …Шамал смеялся, а ему очень хотелось на миг забыть, что этот человек в каком-то смысле неприкосновенен. Но если он попытается убить Шамала, то точно об этом пожалеет: где-то на самой границе его мира точно появится неуместная для туманного горизонта радуга… И это несомненно будет последний раз, когда он сможет действовать свободно и открыто, по крайней мере, в этой стране или на этом материке. А он раз за разом закрывал глаза на все возможные подозрения не для того, чтобы они внезапно подтвердились; в конце концов, автором однажды перехваченного письма был человек, звавший Шамала учителем, а таковых в мире было всего двое, и один из них — неофициальный и точно не считаемый и никогда не называемый таковым — как раз недавно пропал со всех радаров.  
      Шамал смеялся, и он начинал ловить себя на мысли, что это было действительно смешно.  
      Поглаживаемая синяя стекляшка перстня была шершавой. Он никогда раньше не носил эту глупую почти игрушку, да и своё половинчатое кольцо оставил в том самом гостиничном номере на столе рядом с её; но не так давно поймал себя на том, что иногда бездумно проводит по пальцам, проверяя, на месте ли носимый только для чужих глаз символ несуществующей слабости… И, не находя кольца, долгие две-три секунды пытался сообразить, куда же именно его дел. Просто в силу привычки — той самой, которая часто становится второй натурой. Именно поэтому грубой ручной работы перстень оказался снят с цепочки на шее и надет на палец, просто чтобы впоследствии избегать траты драгоценных секунд на ненужные оглядки на прошлое.  
      На вопрос, знает ли, где она сейчас, Шамал утвердительно кивнул и почти сразу отрицательно покачал головой, опережая следующий предсказуемый вопрос. И между делом посоветовал не искать. Не потому что он не найдёт или потому что она просила этого не делать — Шамал просто был убеждён, что необходимость поисков диктовалась худшим из возможных желаний или оправданий. От худших установок в случае преуспевания будет больше вреда чем пользы, особенно самому ищущему. Но всё же мешать искать Шамал не собирался тоже.  
      Информация, что раздобыла и предоставила ММ, создавалась долго и кропотливо, в неё вплетались деньги, полученные за время совместной работы, и вещи, купленные на них, имена и адреса из сожжённого досье, в котором смешались две трети лжи с десятой частью возможной правды. Где-то точно должна была быть общая точка соприкосновения — кроме тупикового варианта в лице Шамала — и он намеревался эту самую точку найти…  
      Наверное даже, почти нашёл, потому что разматываемые нити информации превратились из большого клубка в прочный узел. Скорее всего, это была финишная прямая, вот только развязывать нужно было аккуратно, ничего не порвав, или в противном случае велик шанс, схватившись за один конец, упустить второй. Тогда всё пришлось бы начинать с самого начала, а он, будучи почти у цели, не был уверен, что ему хватит… Уже не просто желания, а примитивно терпения. Или же бравшей верх, но потихоньку сдающей позиции глупости.  
  
      Идя к нужному дому и по ставшей естественной за минувшее время привычке крутя на пальце перстень с синей стекляшкой, он тогда ещё запоздало подумал, что во время той краткой встречи Шамал вообще заговорил с ним впервые с тех пор, как привёл к нему её; пока она была, Шамал был нем и терпим к любым даже самым возмутительным вещам, а после её ухода вдруг снизошёл не только до слов и перебирания минувших событий, но и до каких-то неоднозначных советов.  
      Собственно, советы Шамала — да и вообще кого бы то ни было — он слушать не собирался и не собирается. И он, наверное, так и не научившись ни на чужих, ни на собственных ошибках, всё же не откажется получить ту самую пулю в подарок…  
      …Но только если на пальце стреляющего — стреляющей — будет половина от смешного латинского «Навечно».

 


End file.
